The Four Potters
by TheSevenPotterheads
Summary: On July 31, James and Lily Potter had a baby named Harry . . . And a baby named Ivy, and a baby named Jack, and a baby named Dahlia. The Potter Quadruplets are raised separately, but that doesn't stop them from saving the wizarding world and becoming the heroes that they need to be. Rated T for spell curses and word curses.
1. Chapter 1: The Potter Quadruplets

**Hello there! I am Jazmyne Jae, but you may refer to me as Princess Jazmyne! My first royal decree is that everyone will be a princess! Haha, I'm just kidding, that's a reference, from Starkid's Twisted (The Untold Story of a Royal Visier), and you definitely don't need to call me princess. But I am obsessed with Starkid and Harry Potter, and this is my first fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it! This first chapter is so short because it's basically the prologue.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs**_

 **~Jazmyne Jae, who did NOT f*ck a tiger! (- sorry, another reference)**

* * *

There were four babies, two boys and two girls, each with a lightning bolt shaped scar and a pair of dead parents.

Minerva disapproved highly of Albus' skewed way of giving them each a home, and though she wasn't generally one to combat authority, she was getting close.

"Albus, why not give them all to the same home?" she asked, tiredly pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "And preferably _not_ here. These Muggles are not the best caretakers."

Albus smiled at the woman. "Now, Minerva, this is the best course of action. One day you, and they, will understand."

Minerva scowled. "Well, then who is taking them?"

"Harry will go to his aunt and uncle," Albus said, "Jack will go to Remus, Ivy will go to Molly and Arthur, and Dahlia will go to a Muggle orphanage."

" _What?!_ " Minerva had to put her foot down. " _A Muggle orphanage? These_ Muggles? Shouldn't they at least go to someone _magical?_ Don't Molly and Arthur have enough children as it is? And, not meaning to offend, but is Remus able to raise a child in his condition?"

Albus put a hand on Minerva's shoulder, which she suspected was supposed to be comforting. "It will all be fine. Just you wait, Minerva."

Minerva's lips formed a tight line. She couldn't see this ending very well at all.


	2. Chapter 2: Ivy Rose

**It's me again! I just wanted to say that these next three chapters will be showing how the Potter Quads are doing on their birthday, except for Harry because we already know his story! But don't worry, he'll DEFINITELY be in the story, just not yet :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: I refuse to admit that I'm secretly JK Rowling because, well, it wouldn't be true :(**_

 **~Jazmyne Jae, who did NOT f*ck a tiger!**

* * *

Nine Years Later . . .

"Ivy! Wake up, it's your birthday!"

Ivy opened one eye sleepily. A freckled face was staring at her with a huge grin on her face. Ivy cracked a smile.

"Ginny, can't I, as the birthday girl, get more sleep?"

"Nope!" the youngest Weasley daughter smirked, yanking Ivy from her bed. "Come on! Everyone else is downstairs; Bill and Charlie even came to visit!"

"Fine, fine, stop pulling!" Ivy grinned, racing the ginger-haired girl down the stairs.

"Ivy, dear! Happy birthday!" Molly Weasley pulled Ivy into a very motherly hug. She looked into the girl's pale face and bright green eyes lovingly. "How does it feel to be eleven years old?"

Ivy shrugged, a warm smile on her face. "It feels . . . good."

Molly smiled, turning back to her cooking. "I'm cooking up some of everything for breakfast, is that alright?" At Ivy's nod, Molly patted her on the shoulder. "Good, now everyone else is in the living room. Go on, girls. Breakfast will be ready soon."

Ivy and Ginny were greeted by six boys, all of whom had smiles on their freckled faces. Though Ginny wasn't really greeter at all, as all six of her older brothers called out, "Happy Birthday, Ivy!"

"Thanks, guys," Ivy laughed as Bill, Charlie, Fred and George all tried to ruffle her hair at once. She glanced around the room, noticing that there was a missing face. "Where's Dad?"

"He had to go to work, but he told us to say happy birthday from him," Percy said.

"So, Happy Birthday from Dad," Ron grinned, nudging the black haired girl playfully.

A comment that Ivy got all the time was how her appearance contrasted her family's. While they were covered in freckles with ginger hair, she had black hair and her skin was almost a sickly pale. Her simple explanation was always, "I'm not really a Weasley."

Ivy's full name was Ivy Rose, and she was taken in by the Weasleys when her parents died. People would always ask why she had been adopted. She liked to joke about her parents dying by car crash.

"I was in the car with my parents when we crashed . . . into a crocodile. My parents got eaten but then the crocodile took out a knife and gave me this scar," she would say, while rolling up her left sleeve to reveal a lightning shaped scar on her shoulder. Then she would laugh and truthfully say that she didn't know how her parents died or how she got her scar. Her adoptive siblings always agreed that her crocodile story was better.

There were very select things she knew about herself and her parents. She knew that today was her birthday, the thirty-first of July. She also knew that her parents had been a witch and wizard, much like the Weasleys and herself. But that was all she knew. Sometimes she wondered if Molly and Arthur (her adoptive mum and dad) knew more, but she never asked. Anything they kept from her was just to keep her safe, after all.

"Well, Ivy," Charlie said cheerfully, "halfway to twenty-two!"

"And what are you? Halfway to thirty-six?" Ivy asked sweetly, causing Charlie's ears to burn red and the other siblings to laugh.

"Well, you'll be getting your Hogwarts letter today. You excited?" Fred asked. He and George leaned towards her, both resting their chins on their fists identically.

Ivy grinned widely. "Only the excitedest I've ever been!"

"Excitedest isn't a word," George pointed out.

Ivy shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't care, it's true."

Ron laughed. "I get it! I felt the same way on _my_ eleventh birthday!"

"The letter should be here soon —" Percy began, but he was cut off as their father entered the room with a jolly greeting.

"Hey Dad!" the eight children chorused, waving.

Arthur sat beside Ivy, holding a letter in his hand. Ivy's mouth formed an excited o and she began bouncing on the spot. "My letter!"

Arthur nodded, smiling as Ivy grabbed the letter and stared in awe at the address.

 _Miss I. Potter_

 _First Floor Bedroom_

 _The Burrow_

 _Ottery St. Catchpole_

"Potter," Ivy breathed. "My real last name . . ."

"Like Harry Potter?!" Ginny squealed.

"Probably not, it's not an uncommon last name, is it?" Ivy muttered, ripping open the envelope with excitement. Her eyes scanned the page, her smile growing with every word. Her family watched in amusement.

"I'm a witch," she said finally. "I'm going to Hogwarts!"

"Congratulations, Ivy," Molly said, giving the girl a kiss on the cheek. "We'll go shopping as soon, alright?"

"Hey, there's an extra paper in here," Bill pointed out, gingerly pulling another page from within the envelope that Ivy had cast aside to properly hug her parents. "And it's not the book list."

Ivy took the paper from him, her green eyes scanning the page. "It's letter for me . . ." she muttered. "I'll read it."

" _Dearest Ivy,_

" _I write this in hopes that you will never lay eyes on it. Your mum reminds me that we're in the middle of a war and that we don't know what will happen, but our location is under loads of protection, and our secret keeper wouldn't betray us, I know he wouldn't._

" _Back to the reason I'm writing this letter. Should you turn eleven and me and your mum — sorry, she wants me to correct myself — should your mum and_ **I** _not be able to be there for you, this letter contains my sincerest apologies. You see, sweet Ivy, eleven is an important age. This year, you go to Hogwarts!_

" _I know you'll enjoy it. I'm sure that Padfoot has already told you all the Misadventures of the Marauders. I hope that you could form a Marauders 2.0! Your mum tells me to write that you shouldn't do that. (Do it anyways, Ives ;)_

" _I wonder where Padfoot is raising you. I know that he wouldn't go back to his family house, maybe he went to one of the Potter Estates. Hey, is he taking good care of you? He better be, or I'll have to come back as a ghost and hunt him down myself._

" _Damn, this letter is getting kind of long and I still need to write three more . . . One last thing to say, I love you, Ivy. So does your mum. I miss you baby girl._

" _Love from, Dad._ "

Ivy drew in one shaky breath. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, still holding the letter in shaky hands. Her family rushed to her side, but she just gazed at the note.

"My —" she swallowed. "My father wrote this? For me?"

"It seems like he did," Charlie said. "That's . . ."

"That's really great. Now you have an actual note from your real family!" Bill exclaimed, trying to brighten Ivy's mood.

"There's so much that doesn't make sense here though," Ivy stammered. "Who's Padfoot? Why was I supposed to go to him? Who are the Marauders? Why did my d-dad need to write three more letters? I-I just —" Ivy shook her head. "I can't believe it."

"It's a lot to take in," Molly sympathized, hugging her adopted daughter close to her chest. Ivy gave a sniffle, returning the hug. "Why don't we have a breakfast break, and then you can open some presents if you feel up to it."

Ivy nodded, stoically following her family into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3: Dahlia Lily

**I'M SORRYYYYY THAT I/NONE OF US HAVE BEEN ON FOR MONTHS I'M SO SORRY**

 **But good news is I'm back and full of even more Starkid madness! Just remember, we are ALL princesses!**

 _ **Disclaimer: "Are you JK Rowling?" Well the medallion says that's a stupid idea...**_

 **~Jazmyne Jae, who did NOT f*ck a tiger!**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Dahlia!"

Dahlia Lily Granger grinned, as confetti floated from the ceiling like fresh snow. Her adoptive family, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and their daughter, Hermione, stood there, with noisemakers and party hats. They had never been the type to take birthdays lightly, always making sure it was rightly celebrated.

Hermione hugged her sister tightly. "Happy birthday, Dal. Hope you get a letter."

The letter that Hermione was referring to was an acceptance letter into the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though the Grangers weren't at all magical, Hermione had received her own letter on her birthday the last September. A woman named Professor McGonagall had come to their house to explain it all to Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Dahlia.

Professor McGonagall had seemed quite sure that Dahlia would be accepted too, so now they waited and hoped for a letter with her name across the top. Of course, that would mean another visit from Professor McGonagall (she had explained the procedure to them; since they were Muggles, she had to come back again to present Dahlia with her letter, but she didn't need to stay and reexplain anything), so they were really waiting for a polite, but firm, knock on the door.

"We've whipped up your favourite breakfast," Mrs. Granger said with a smile. "Chocolate chip pancakes, with a side of bacon and sausages."

Dahlia grinned. "Oh, you really know me too well!"

"I should hope so, you've lived with us for nearly ten years now," Mrs. Granger said, hugging her adoptive daughter tightly.

As they ate, Hermione read one of her books that she had gotten from Diagon Alley the year before. Diagon Alley was a wizarding street with shops where you could buy magical items. Professor McGonagall had taken them there for Hermione's things, so this year it was more than likely she would be back again to get Dahlia's things, if Dahlia really was a witch.

When Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked back, it wasn't that much of a surprise that their daughters were magical. Hermione had always been less obvious, because she just used her magic for small things, like making flowers grow or making her pens never run out of ink. There was one time where, after she had read the book Matilda, she had started to make books float across the room, but they had only observed that once, and that was just before Professor McGonagall had visited and explained everything to them.

Dahlia had really been obvious though. They had always known there was something different about her. When she was a baby, her hair kept changing colours. As she got older, it soon became the same colour as her parents and sister, thought they would swear that it still changed sometimes. They only thing that never changed was the lightning shaped scar on her right cheek, though she sometimes lamented about it. She also would sometimes disappear from one place and appear in another. If she didn't receive a letter today, then they would be concerned.

It felt like ages (although Dahlia knew it had only been a few minutes) until there was a knock at the door. Dahlia and Hermione both raced to get it, and there stood Professor McGonagall, a letter in hand and a smile on her face.

"My letter!" Dahlia gasped happily, outstretching her hands giddily.

Professor McGonagall smiled, handing the letter over. "I look forward to seeing you girls at Hogwarts," she said. "Now I must take my leave, unless you need anything else from me?"

"It would feel rude to just close the door on you," Hermione said timidly. "Would you like to come in for tea or anything?"

The older woman paused, but then agreed to come in for tea, and to answer any questions the Dahlia would inevitably have.

Dahlia's letter and list of supplies was identical to the one Hermione had received on her birthday the year before, but there was an extra piece of paper too. She didn't read the letter, but she did check to see who it was from. Her heart skipped a beat.

"' _Love from Dad_ '?" she read, looking up at Professor McGonagall for answers. Her family all looked shocked too. "My biological father wrote this? Is he alive?"

"Yes, he did write this, but I'm afraid he's . . . no longer with us," Professor McGonagall said, reminiscing about when she had first heard that the quadruplets had lost their parents, and when she had been given the instructions to put the four 'just-in-case' letters into each child's Hogwarts letter when they turned eleven. She quickly came back to reality, and said, "Why don't you read it?"

Dahlia swallowed, and began to read the letter aloud.

" _My Lovely Dahlia,_

" _I write this in hopes that you will never lay eyes on it. Your mum reminds me that we're in the middle of a war and that we don't know what will happen, but our location is under loads of protection, and our secret keeper wouldn't betray us, I know he wouldn't._

" _Back to the reason I'm writing this letter. Should you turn eleven and your mum and I not be able to be there for you, this letter contains my sincerest apologies. You see, little Dahlia, eleven is an important age. This year, you go to Hogwarts!_

" _I know you'll enjoy it. You're such a bubbly baby, but you're so quiet at the same time. When you were born, your hair was the same colour as your mother's — a beautiful crimson. But no more than an hour later, it was bright turquoise! That's right; you're a Metamorphmagus! You can change your appearance at will! I wish I could do that._

" _You better not be giving Padfoot any trouble, though if any you were to be troublemakers when you grow up, I'd bet my money on Harry or Ivy. You and Jack are quieter and definitely less rambunctious. I wonder what your personality will be like when you're older. Hopefully I'll be there to see for myself, but if I'm not . . . Just be good, okay?_

" _Sorry about how long this is getting. I just have one thing left to say. I love you, Dahlia. So does your mum (as I write this she's doing that stomach kissing thing parents do to babies; you'll understand once you have your own kids). Anyways, I miss you baby girl._

" _Love from, Dad._ "

Dahlia dropped the letter. It floated to the floor, and she just stood there, shaking and staring.

"Dal?" her mother asked, tentatively putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Who were they?" she asked, looking at Professor McGonagall. "My biological parents. I have a right to know."

"James and Lily Potter," Professor McGonagall said. "They were great wizards."

"And do I have biological siblings? It sounded like it in the letter."

"Yes, Harry, Ivy, and Jack. They're all alive, living with different families," Professor McGonagall said. "I do wish you could have all grown up together, but Professor Dumbledore thought it better to have you all raised separately. You should see them at Hogwarts though, if you have any inclination to meet them."

Dahlia nodded slowly. "Okay. Thank you, Professor. I appreciate this."

Professor McGonagall looked concerned. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes," Dahlia said firmly. "Maybe my biological siblings will come into my life, maybe not. It doesn't matter." She grasped her sister's hand. "I already have my family."


End file.
